harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Queenie Goldstein
* * Porpentyna Skamander * Newton Skamander * Przynajmniej jeden siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica * Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] post J.K. Rowling na Twitterze z 15 sierpnia 2015. |różdżka = Nieznana |praca = Praca biurowa w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę„''Fantastic Beasts'' reveals a new magical power” z Entertainent Weekly. |dom = Pukwudgie |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki * Rodzina Goldstein * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda |aktor = * Alison Sudol * Marieta Żukowska }} Queenie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. post J.K. Rowling z 15 sierpnia 2015. (ur. 6 stycznia 1903 r.) — amerykańska czarownica„Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’” na Boston.com. półkrwi; młodsza siostra Porpentyny Skamander.@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. na Twitterze J.K. Rowling.. Była szwagierką Newtona Skamandera, pra-ciotką Rolfa i pra-pra-ciotką jego dwójki dzieci: Lorcana i Lysandera, była też spokrewniona z Anthonym Goldsteinem. Biografia Młodość Queenie urodziła się w Stanach Zjednoczonych 6 stycznia 1903 roku. Miała przynajmniej jedno rodzeństwo, starszą siostrę, Porpentynę„Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)” na The Wrap.. Siostry straciły matkę i ojca z powodu smoczej ospyFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)., kiedy były młodeBehind-the-scenes video z oficjalnej strony Pottermore na Twitterze.. Po śmierci rodziców zostały same sobie, a dalsze życie i doświadczenie, które prowadziło je ku dorosłości, bardzo je ze sobą związało. Obie siostry uczęszczały do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa IlvemornyWpis @emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). na Twitterze Joanne Kathleen Rowling, gdzie Queenie została przydzielona do Pukwudgiehttps://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809156500023341057. Prawdopodobnie były pochodzenia żydowskiegoJ. K. Rowling ujawniła w jednym z tweetów, że Anthony Goldstein był Żydem. Ujawniła również, że Anthony jest spokrewniony z siostrami Porpentyną i Queenie Goldstein (confirmed), dlatego bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że one też były Żydówkami.. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Niedługo po ukończeniu Ilvermorny, Queenie otrzymała posadę biurową w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Porpentyna pracowała jako auror, ale po użyciu magii na liderce Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, które wyłapywało czarodziejów, została zdegradowana do tej samej pozycji, w tym samym dziale, co Queenie. lewo|mały|220x220px W 1926 roku, Queenie dzieliła mieszkanie w kamienicy 679 West 24th Street w Nowym Jorku ze swoją siostrą. W pewnym momencie jej siostra sprowadziła do ich wspólnego mieszkania Newtona Skamandera i chorego Jacoba Kowalskiego. Blondynka zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na niemagu. Kobieta użyła legilimencji na nim i z radością oznajmiła, że też uwielbia gotować i piec. Zszokowany i zachwycony Jacob przyglądał się magicznym umiejętnościom Queenie, latającym talerzom i zaczarowanym potrawom (strudlowi). Blondynka opowiedziała pozostałej dwójce o swojej pracy oraz zdradziła, że razem z Tiną są sierotami, a ich rodzice zmarli na smoczą ospę. Chwilę później rozpoczęła rozmowę z Jacobem, wyraźnie podekscytowana swoją pierwszą rozmową z niemagiem, ale ich dialog został przerwany przez Newta i Porpentynę. Wieczorem blondynka przygotowała gościom kakao, które podała im do łóżek. Niedługo później okazało się, że mężczyźni uciekli, co zasmuciło kobietę. mały|246x246px|Queenie, Sam i Jacob Newton, Jacob oraz Tina zostali schwytani przez MACUSĘ, gdy Porpentyna udała się z magiczną walizką Skamandera na spotkanie kongresu. Gdy padł wyrok śmierci na Tinę i Newta, Queenie usłyszała szloch siostry (najprawdopodobniej była tak zaawansowana w legilimencji, a dodatkowo silnie zżyta z Porpentyną, że wyczuwała co się z nią dzieje na odległość). Zszokowana, rozbiła tacę i od razu pobiegła na ratunek. Po drodze spotkała Sama, amnezjatora, który miał wymazać pamięć Jacobowi. Umiejętnie, za pomocą legilimencji zaszantażowała mężczyznę, który niechętnie oddał w jej ręce niemaga. Zdziwiony Kowalski bał się, że blondynka wymaże mu pamięć, jednak ta mu ciepło odparła, że jest jednym z nich. Razem udali się do gabinetu Perciwala Gravesa, skąd zabrali walizkę Newtona, a także skonfiskowane wcześniej różdżki Tiny i Skamandera. Queenie i Jacob znaleźli pozostałą dwójkę, która uciekła z sali straceń, w której miała odbyć się egzekucja. Pokonawszy napotkanych aurorów, Queenie przemyciła całą trójkę w walizce Newtona. Przy wyjściu napotkała Abernathy'ego, jednego z pracowników MACUSY. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie interesował się kobietą, lecz gdy zapytał o to, co ma w walizce, kobieta zawstydziła go, namawiając do oglądania kobiecych rzeczy. Abernathy puścił ją, a ta wyszła z budynku. lewo|mały|220x220px|Tina i Queenie przed pubem Jacob, Queenie, Tina i Newton weszli na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Kowalski. Zauroczona mężczyzną Queenie ekscytowała się, że dziadek Jacoba hodował gołębie i zdradziła mu, że jej hodował sowy. Newton oznajmił, że muszą znaleźć demimoza, lecz nie znał jego lokacji, ponieważ zwierzę potrafiło stawać się niewidzialne. Porpentyna zaproponowała rozmowę z Gnarlakkiem, goblinem, który niegdyś udzielał jej wielu informacji. Cała czwórka zjawiła się w lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem mieszczącym się na 124 Macdougal Street. Wejście było chronione przez zaczarowaną reklamę. Kobiety zmieniły strój na wieczorowy, po czym wszyscy weszli do środka. mały|220x220px|Queenie z Jacobem przy barze W pubie cała czwórka przysłuchiwała się koncertowi, choć się rozdzielili. Queenie przysiadła się do Jacoba przy barze. Wspólnie zaczęli żartować i śmiać się. Kobieta zdecydowanie była zauroczona mężczyzną i spytała go, czy każdy niemag jest taki jak on. Ten jej odparł, że tylko on jest taki, po czym wziął łyka trunku. Tymczasem Newt i Tina rozmawiali z Gnarlakiem, który po udzieleniu informacji nasłał do pubu MACUSĘ. Klienci pubu się deportowali, a sam Jacob tak zdenerwował, że uderzył pięścią w twarz goblina. Queenie była zachwycona jego czynem. Cała czwórka uciekła z miejsca, w okolice wskazane przez Gnarlaka. Na uliczce dostrzegli sklep, w którym Dougal grzebał w szafkach. Queenie i Jacob próbowali nie przestraszyć stworzenia i w ten sposób dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym, jak się okazało, pomieszkiwał żmijoptak. Blondynka przypadkowo kopnęła butem dzwoneczek leżący na ziemi, co sprawiło, że zwierzę wpadło w szał i urosło do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Newton wpada na pomysł, by zwabić żmijoptaka do imbryka za pomocą robaka. Ostatecznie udaje się to zrobić, a wszystkie zwierzęta, które uciekły, z powrotem znalazły się w walizce Skamandera. Podczas wizyty w ogrodzie Newtona, Queenie dostrzegła zdjęcia kobiety w szopie mężczyzny. Początkowo grzecznie go o nią wypytała, jednak widząc, że mężczyzna próbuje ją okłamać, użyła legilimencji i wyczytała jego wspomnienia z nią. Zasmuciła się faktem, że Leta Lestrange wykorzystywała Newtona, który przyznał się za nią do winy i został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Rozmowę przerwała Tina i Jacob. Chwilę później siostry zaśpiewały pieśń Ilvermorny, która opowiedziała nieco o ich szkole. Po ich wystąpieniu gromoptak zapowiedział zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. lewo|mały|248x248px Weszli na dach, gdzie byli świadkami niszczącej siły obskurusa, który zaczął siać zniszczenie i strach w mieście. Żeby go pokonać, Newton zdecydował się działać sam, przekazując swoją walizkę Tinie i się deportując. Kobieta bez zastanowienia zrobiła to samo, oddając przedmiot Queenie. Blondynka również zdecydowała się im pomóc, jednak została zatrzymana przez Jacoba. Goldstein zmartwiła się, że ta misja będzie dla niego zbyt niebezpieczna, jednak Kowalski przekonał ją, że zgodnie z jej słowami, jest jednym z nich. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jak wyglądał jej wkład podczas misji. Z pewnością pomagała i miała oko na Jacoba, o którego się martwiła. Razem z nim znalazła się na stacji metra, gdy aurorzy zniszczyli obskurusa siedzącego w Credence'ie Barebone. Była świadkiem odkrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Perciwala Gravesa, czyli Gellerta Grindelwalda. Po schwytaniu czarnoksiężnika uściskała swoją siostrę, o którą również się martwiła. mały|220x220px|Pocałunek Queenie i Jacoba Queenie sprzeciwiła się wymazaniu pamięci Jacobowi, jednakże Serafina Picquery była nieugięta i Kowalski był zmuszony wyjść ze stacji metra, gdzie czekał go deszcz wyczyszczający ostatnie wspomnienia. Z bólem serca patrzyła na mężczyznę, który usilnie powstrzymywał się od łez. Gdy wyszedł na deszcz, blondynka stworzyła magiczny parasol, podeszła do niego i pocałowała na pożegnanie. Chwilę później cała trójka czarodziejów zniknęła. Queenie odwiedziła nową piekarnię Jacoba, chcąc zobaczyć i pogodzić się z jego utratą pamięci w wyniku „deszczu zapomnienia”. Jacob był pod wrażeniem, kiedy zobaczył ją w sklepie, tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył się z nią w mieszkaniu. Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda Queenie i Jacob przybyli do Londynu, aby odwiedzić Newta i podzielić się z nim informacją o ich ślubie. Newton zauważył, że jego przyjaciel zachowuje się inaczej niż ostatnio. Okazało się, iż Queenie rzuciła na mężczyznę urok, aby ten chciał się z nią ożenić. Skamander rzucił na Kowalskiego przeciwzaklęcie, po czym Goldstein wyszła z mieszkania. Jacob wyszedł za nią. Opowiedział jej o tym, dlaczego nie chce, aby się pobierali- wiedział, że małżeństwa zawarte przez czarodzieja i niemaga są w Ameryce potępiane oraz, w tamtych czasach, niezgodne z czarodziejskim prawem. W tamtym momencie, Queenie nazwała go tchórzem. Zdenerwowany Jacob, odpowiedział jej: „Jeśli ja jestem tchórzem to ty jesteś...” urwał swoją wypowiedź, ponieważ przemyślał swoje słowa, które mogłyby urazić kobietę. Niestety Queenie wykorzystała legilimencję i dowiedziała się, że chciał nazwać ją „szaloną”. Po tym wydarzeniu kobieta deportowała się do Paryża, aby dołączyć do swojej siostry. mały|200px|Queenie słyszy myśli przechodzących ludzi Będąc we Francji udała się do tamtejszego Ministerstwa Magii, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywa Tina. Recepcjonistka odpowiedziała jej, że nie ma tam nikogo takiego. Queenie wyszła z budynku, w pewnym momencie usłyszała głos Jacoba, który szedł razem z Newtem. Kobieta próbowała do nich dołączyć, niestety w pewnym momencie straciła ich z oczu. Pod wpływem emocji zaczęła słyszeć myśli wszystkich osób dookoła, co wywołało ból głowy i dezorientację. Zdesperowana przyklęknęła na chodniku i zaczęła płakać. Po chwili podeszła do niej kobieta, która zapytała się o samopoczucie Queenie, a następnie zaprowadziła ją do swojego mieszkania. W mieszkaniu kobiety rozmawiały. W pewnym momencie Vinda zapytała Queenie, czy chce poznać gospodarza i po chwili pojawił się Gellert Grindelwald. Z początku Queenie wycelowała w niego różdżkę i zaczęła grozić mu, a także powiedziała, że wie kim on jest. Ten jednak zaczął łagodnie mówić, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Potem wspomniał o nieszczęśliwej sytuacji Queenie i o tym, że celem jego walki jest między innymi „wolność miłości” i zaprosił ją na spotkanie swoich zwolenników, aby mogła się sama o tym przekonać. Zaznaczył przy tym, że kobieta nie jest więźniem i może odejść w każdej chwili. Mówiąc to równocześnie coraz bardziej przybliżał się do kobiety. Po raz kolejny widzimy Queenie na zebraniu zwolenników Grindelwalda, jak stoi na trybunach pośród innych czarodziejów. Jacob, ucieszony jej widokiem, podszedł do niej, a ta przeprosiła go za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, a także powiedziała, że go kocha. Gdy Jacob próbował przekonać ją, aby wyjść z sali, ta poprosiła go, aby zostali, ponieważ nic się nie stanie, jeśli „tylko posłuchają”. Na zebraniu Gellert przekonywał czarodziejów, że mugole są zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa ludzkości i aby to udowodnić, pokazał swoją wizję drugiej wojny światowej. Następnie przy użyciu zaklęcia Protego Diabolica wyczarował krąg niebieskich płomieni, który mogli przejść tylko ci, którzy wierzyli w jego poglądy. Wtedy Queenie poszła w jego stronę i próbowała przekonać Jacoba, aby wspólnie przekroczyli magiczny ogień. Ten jednak był zszokowany tym, że kobieta, która kochał jest zwolenniczką Grindelwalda i nazwał ją wariatką. Ostatecznie Goldstein ze złamanym sercem sama przekracza płomienie i deportuje się do Nurmengardu. W zamku Nurmengard Queenie doradzała Gellertowi, jak powinien się obchodzić z Credence'em, a także ostrzegła czarnoksiężnika, że chłopak dalej się go boi. Osobowość lewo|220x220px Queenie była dobroduszną i serdeczną osobą. Była również bardzo empatyczna i świetna w sztuce legilimencji, którą czasami wykorzystywała na wpływ w relacjach z innymi. Jej dar był bardzo mocno powiązany z jej emocjonalną więzią z siostrą, dzięki czemu mogła usłyszeć jej myśli z długich dystansów. Queenie była również bardzo dzielna, co udowodniła, biegnąc na ratunek swojej siostrze i Newtowi, czy też biorąc udział w walce z obskurusem. Wygląd Queenie była blondynką, o krótkich i kręconych włosach. Miała szarozielone oczy i jasną cerę. Była zadbaną osobą, która lubiła się lekko umalować. Mierzyła 168 cm. W scenariuszu została opisana jako „najpiękniejsza czarownica w historii”''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz'' . Magiczne umiejętności [[Plik:Queeniefz2.png|mały|Queenie w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda]] * Legilimencja: Queenie była znakomitą legilimentką, która z łatwością mogła sięgnąć głęboko w cudzy umysł i prześledzić jego historię, gdy miała na to ochotę. Ta umiejętność nieraz okazywała się być dla niej pomocna'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed.. * Magia niewerbalna: Queenie mogła używać legilimencji po prostu patrząc na osobę bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Była też w stanie przygotować posiłek dla czterech osób, nie wypowiadając pojedynczego zaklęcia. * Magia bezróżdżkowa: Posługiwała się magią bezróżdżkową, głównie za pomocą legilimencji. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Queenie powiedziała Newtonowi Skamanderowi i Jacobowi Kowalskiemu, że jej praca w MACUSIE dotyczyła przede wszystkim ściągania klątw z czarodziejów i parzenia kawy. * Zaklęcia i uroki: Jednym z jej hobby było gotowanie, więc musiała znać zaklęcia, które były do tego odpowiednie (np. podczas przyrządzania strudla). Queenie również znała pewne podstawowe zaklęcia otwierające, np. Alohomora i Aberto. Dobytek * Różdżka: różdżka Queenie została wykonana z nieznanego drewna i rdzenia. Technika wykonania tej różdżki była inspirowana na stylu art déco. * Czary Chadwicka: seria siedmiu tomowych podręczników o urokach, którego autorem był Chadwick Boot. Były wykorzystywane w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny. Queenie i Tina posiadały je, podczas wspólnego mieszkania razem. * Przyjaciółka Czarownicy: czarodziejski miesięcznik produkowany w Ameryce, przeznaczony dla kobiet, który publikowany był na początku XX wieku. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały wydanie magazynu z września 1925 roku. Najprawdopodobniej prenumerowały miesięcznik. * Poła Peleryny: książka napisana przez czarownicę Abigail R. Cankus. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały egzemplarz tej książki podczas wspólnego mieszkania. * Kasandra i jej kot Gustavus: magiczna powieść, której autorką była Lisbeth Scintilla. Tina i Queennie Goldstein posiadały egzemplarz tej książki podczas wspólnego mieszkania. Relacje Z rodzicami mały|198x198px|Matka Tiny Nie są znane dokładne relacje Queenie z rodzicami. Wiadomo jednak, że chorowali na smoczą ospę i zmarli na nią, gdy ich córki były jeszcze małe. Osierocili je, zarazem zmuszając do szybszego dojrzewania i samodzielności. Prawdopodobnie Queenie bardzo ich kochała, o czym świadczy smutek w jej głosie, gdy ich wspominała. Z siostrą lewo|mały|263x263px|Tina Goldstein Porpentyna była prawdopodobnie jedyną siostrą Queenie, a zarazem najbliższą osobą, jaką miała. Z racji osierocenia, siostry bardzo się ze sobą zżyły i z biegiem lat dalej łączyły ich silne więzi, o czym świadczyła zdolność legilimencji stosowanej przez blondynkę. Potrafiła na dalekie odległości odczuwać, co przeżywa jej siostra. Obie uczęszczały do Ilvermorny, choć należały do innych domów. Po skończeniu szkoły miały dalej dobre relacje, co umacniał fakt, że razem mieszkały oraz pracowały w tym samym miejscu, a po degradacji Tiny ze stanowiska aurora, nawet miały to samo stanowisko i dział. Queenie bardzo martwiła się o Porpentynę i bez wahania pobiegła jej z pomocą, gdy wyczuła, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Tina wyrażała także zmartwienie o siostrę, gdy ta wydawała się być zauroczona niemagiem. Szatynka była świadoma tego, że Queenie będzie cierpieć z powodu rozstania. Z Newtonem mały|253x253px|Newton Skamander Queenie poznała Newtona, gdy ten, razem z Jacobem Kowalskim, został przyprowadzony przez jej siostrę, Tinę. Mężczyzna początkowo nieco niechętnie przyjął gościnność Queenie, ale nie odmówił jej i przenocował w ich domu. Ich relacje szybko się ociepliły, a blondynka przyłączyła się do pomocy w schwytaniu zwierząt, które uciekły z jego walizki. Queenie pomogła przetransportować Newtona, Tinę i Jacoba z MACUSY, a także zgłosiła się do powstrzymania obskurusa zagrażającemu miastu. Blondynka zmartwiła się, gdy za pomocą legilimencji dowiedziała się, że Newton nieszczęśliwie się zakochał w kobiecie, która go wykorzystała, a następnie został wydalony ze szkoły, ponieważ przyznał się do winy za nią. Newton nie umiał się w pełni otworzyć wobec Queenie a świadomość jej magicznych umiejętności czytania w umyśle nieco go peszyła. Mimo to mieli dobre relacje i mogli na sobie polegać. Z Jacobem lewo|mały|256x256px|Jacob Kowalski Queenie poznała Jacoba, gdy ten, ugryziony przez szczuroszczeta, został przyniesiony przez jej siostrę oraz Newtona Skamandera. Kobieta zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na niemagu, sama również od razu wykazała nim zainteresowanie. Była bardzo podekscytowana podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy, a za pomocą legilimencji dowiedziała się o zamiłowaniach Jacoba do pieczenia ciast. Z zachwytem podzieliła się z nim wiadomością, że również uwielbia piec i gotować. Przygotowała mężczyźnie kakao i posłanie. Zasmucił ją fakt, że niemag wraz z Newtonem uciekł z ich mieszkania. Queenie uratowała Jacoba przed wymazaniem mu pamięci przez jednego z amnejzatorów. Wykazała troskę i zapewniła niemaga, że mimo braku magicznych zdolności, jest jednym z nich. Para wykazywała zainteresowanie sobą w Lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, gdzie kobieta podpytywała Kowalskiego o jego wyjątkowość. Była bardzo rozbawiona poczuciem humoru Jacoba, a gdy ten uderzył Gnarlaka, właściciela lokalu, który wydał całą czwórkę aurorom, blondynka była zachwycona jego postawą. Queenie została zatrzymana na dachu przez Kowalskiego, gdy chciała się teleportować, by powstrzymać obskurusa zagrażającemu miastu. Kobieta wyraźnie martwiła się o niemaga, który również chciał pomóc. Czule pogładziła go po policzku i ostatecznie razem z nim deportowała. Blondynka bardzo przeżywała rozstanie z Jacobem, któremu miała zostać wymazana pamięć przez magiczny deszcz. Mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach pożegnał się z całą trójką nowych przyjaciół. Queenie wyczarowała specjalny parasol, podeszła do niemaga i delikatnie go pocałowała. Po utracie przez Jacoba pamięci, Queenie odwiedziła go w jego nowej piekarni. Musiała żywić do niego mocne uczucia, skoro pragnęła go chociaż odwiedzić. Ich spotkanie było podobne do tego pierwszego. Kowalski był pod ogromnym wrażeniem kobiety. Etymologia * Imię Queenie wywodzi się z angielskiego terminu queen, czyli królowa. * Nazwisko Goldstein wywodzi się z niemieckiego. Gold-'' oznacza ''złoto, zaś ''-stein'' oznacza kamień. Za kulisami * W postać Queenie w ekranizacji Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak ich znaleźć wcieliła się Alison Sudol. * Do roli tej postaci w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć brane były pod uwagę Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning, Lili Simmons i Alison Sudol. Ostatecznie wybrana została Alison. * Różdżka Queenie była częścią logo Wizarding World. Występowanie mały|Queenie jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Galeria postaci * Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Magiczny przewodnik po filmie * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide * The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) de:Queenie Goldstein en:Queenie Goldstein es:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein it:Queenie Goldstein ja:クイニー・ゴールドスタイン pt-br:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куинни Голдштейн uk:Квінні Ґольдштейн zh:奎妮·戈德斯坦 Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Goldstein Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1903 Kategoria:Zwolennicy Gellerta Grindelwalda